Unspoken
by impure impulse
Summary: Oneshot: Outsiders may never understand them, but Ukon has always understood his brother without the aid of worthless things like words. AU: Sakon and Ukon remain alive in post Sasuke defection arc Otogakure. Suggested Yaoi, Sakon X Sasuke.


(Note: MXM implications, SakonXSasuke, and exploring Sakon/Ukon's mindset about the other as very 'special' siblings. Normal brotherly love or hints of twincest if you want to read it that way. This constitutes AU; Sakon and Ukon being alive after Sasuke defects to Otogakure. I always wondered what kinds of complications must come from sharing a body.)

_Unspoken:_

They rarely speak anymore. Words aren't necessary with them. If they ever were, that time has long since passed; a natural thing to be overcome, like crawling before walking. Ukon is doubtful any labeled designation like that, with rigidly fixed, predetermined meanings would ever be enough to properly convey what he feels for his younger brother in the first place. So 99.9 percent of the time, they don't have to trouble themselves with trivial matters like words when it comes to the _important_ things in life, and the two of them have always managed to comprehend the other just fine regardless.

That others don't understand it is meaningless, because to Ukon, something as basic as Sakon's hand resting on his shoulder, or the secretly sensitive place where the napes of two necks join, fingers squeezing so gently it could easily be missed, is a reassurance that can't be properly voiced. A comfort he can't, could _never_, translate into words without losing some sense of the meaning. Voluntary and involuntary; it doesn't matter. The soft flutter of the other's eyelids, the peaceful dilation of pupils, the soothing sounds of each breath, the tension, contraction, and relaxing of his muscles; the low and steady rhythm of his heart. Every movement, motion, and gesture Sakon makes, _all of it_, is a message to Ukon that he understands not with his mind or with words, but rather with something inexplicable that has been deeply and permanently ingrained into every cell of his being. Of both of them. From the second of their conception and division, until the second one of them dies, everything Sakon does is a transmission Ukon responds to with pure instinct, awake or dormant, separated or conjoined, without conscious thought, will, or hesitation. There is something shared between them that exists beyond the restrictions of mere vocalization. It defies explanation and refuses to be quantified. A bond that exists not just as brothers, or even as twins, but as two inseparable halves of a whole.

Not a soul understands this inborn secret, this private language of theirs-- but them. Ukon knows that he wouldn't be able to explain it; wouldn't even know where to _begin_ if anyone ever asked, because there aren't words enough in the world to properly describe everything a single twitch of Sakon's arched brow can mean. It would be physically impossible to convey the intentions behind that one particular movement of his twin's hands, the grip of delicate but callused fingers, or the steadily penetrating focus of a thousand varieties of stare. Ukon understands what all of these wordless messages are, knows the nuances and countless variables between each and every one as well as he knows his own name. They are messages meant for him, after all, so why should it matter if no one else can fathom them?

Ukon knows that they're all impossible to explain to outsiders. They always have, and will always be, for him alone to understand.

..:OoOoO:..

"Oi… what the hell's your problem, freakshow?" Stalking into Otogakure's communal kitchen, the Uchiha is eyeing Sakon distastefully as the silver-haired shinobi sits silently with his arms folded in his lap, ignoring the other boy's question as he finally averts his eyes. At the tone of his voice, Sakon knows better, and doesn't risk eye contact with Orochimaru's overbearing prodigal favorite again.

Ukon doesn't move, eyes closed, dormant and silently listening as Sakon returns to picking half-heartedly at their lunch. It annoys him. Just because he doesn't actually get to eat today doesn't mean he isn't hungry. Sasuke sits down opposite them, eating his own meal, and Ukon doesn't need to look and see for himself to be sure an icy glare is permanently affixed on their squad leader's face. Noting the thoughtful hitch in his brother's normally even breaths, the tense line of his throat and the subtle increase in heart rate, Ukon feels another stab of annoyance, but says nothing. He can sense the aura of mild longing and anxious contemplation that surrounds Sakon, all of which compel his younger sibling to finally answer Sasuke with a gentle, barely audible, "Nothing, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke spares his Otouto a suspicious look at the unexpected answer, and after a moment of studying him with red swirling irises, shrugs to himself, moving to eat his own food with the usual detatched precision. Inside him, Sakon can feel the feather-light sensation and pressure of Ukon's form shifting within his. The irritated request acknowledged, Sakon wordlessly places a hand on his chest, nods, and resumes eating.

Eventually, Ukon shifts his attention outwards again without seeing, the very edge of his upper lip twitching ever so slightly upward, as Sakon looks at Sasuke again, attention straying. A slow, deliberate breath, the flick of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and Ukon lets the unspoken statement hang between them for a moment.

_"You're crazy."  
_

…His response in reply to everything Sakon is telling him with that lingering look right now. Tightness in the muscles of his brother's throat. A pause. His twin holds his breath for a moment, waiting for something else; an indication of disgust or disapproval, knowing that if one came, he would ignore his own desires in one synchronized heartbeat.

There isn't one.

Not because Ukon doesn't think his Otouto is being stupid. He obviously _is _. Not because he isn't at least a little disgusted, because he sure as _hell _is. Not because he approves of the emotionless, arrogant, snotty, revenge-obsessed Uchiha, either.

But because Ukon would give anything, no matter how drastic, to feel his Otouto happy.

And then Sakon's gaze turns back towards Sasuke, neither of them saying anything, or uttering a sound.

They don't need to.

It's as simple as that.

..:Owari:..


End file.
